


This Hot Californian Sun

by Letut



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Comic-Con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letut/pseuds/Letut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin and Bradley reveal a bit to much at Comic-Con. And Bradley needs to learn how to control his reactions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Hot Californian Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at the Merlin Kink Meme
> 
> Disclaimer: Colin and Bradley and the rest belong to themselves, I'm just playing with them.

If asked Bradley will say that it all started with that story.

Then Colin will disagree and say something about impulse control. Then Bradley will blame Colin for wearing _those_ jeans and smiling _that_ smile. And really, Bradley is just a man after all and can’t be blamed for throwing Colin onto his bed and ravishing him.

But then Bradley will blame Jeff and Colin will agree. Jeff is the one who sent the story to Neil, Colin’s brother. Neil then sent it to Colin, who showed it to Bradley, who found it hilarious.

But Colin is the one who says “I need a favour. Those women in their tit-squeezing dresses have got me all riled up,” in the video diaries because he can get away with saying basically anything in the dvd material because his accent grants everyone deniability. So when Bradley says “’Course, mate,” the internet explodes. Apparently people are fine with writing the dirtiest things they can imagine as long as the fourth wall stays up.

Still, Bradley will forever insist that what happened at the Comic-Con was entirely Colin’s fault.

“My brother sent it to me,” Colin says when inevitably asked about it. “And I showed it to Bradley, and I think he laughed all the way through.”

He smiles that almost smile at Bradley who rubs his hand over his mouth bashfully, causing the whole room to titter.

“It was ridiculous,” Colin continues. “I mean, Bradley and I are very loving when we have sex.”

That’s when it happens. The room erupts in two waves.

The first is a sort of laughing delight at his words, good old Colin, such a joker.

The second is the sort of scream you would make if you went into your garden one morning, only to find that the path to Nirvana is hidden in the shrubbery.

The second wave is because the look on Bradley’s face. He is staring at Colin jaw clenched tight, and his face practically screams, 'Colin told the truth! Colin outed us!'

But when Colin meets Bradley’s eyes he does a sort of double take and stares back before saying, rather horrified. “Christ, Bradley, I was _joking_!”

This only serves to make Bradley tense up even more. “Of course you were! I knew that!” he says, voice almost cracking.

Tony appears to be choking on his tongue with laughter and Johnny is slapping him on the back.

“I told you, didn’t I? I bloody told you,” Colin says, looking rather triumphant. “ _’Colin,’_ you said, _‘Colin, you’re going to give it away, you’re going to say something stupid and everyone will know’_ but I bloody said it would be you. I swear, I really did.”

“But you did!” Bradley argues, going in to an embarrassingly high register. “You did say something stupid, and now everyone knows!”

“No,” Colin shakes his head, grinning. “No, I said something stupid and everyone knew it was a joke until you miffed it up. I thought I’d say something like ‘we’re very loving in bed’ and you’d say something like, ‘I’ve got rope burns saying differently’.”

And Bradley, being a bit of an idiot, does the same bloody face again.

“No, Bradley, _I was joking_!” Colin almost shouts over the absolute riot happening on the floor. There may or may not be some girls actually weeping in the front row.

Bradley is sure his face in frozen in a sort of grimacing grin. “I know. I know that.”

Tony, completely unsympathetic, leans forward to his microphone and says pleasantly, “Those are some very long sleeves you’re sporting, Bradders. Isn’t it rather hot in this Californian sun?”

“We’re indoors!” Bradley squeaks back.

“Does that mean Colin tops?” Johnny asks, curiously.

Bradley doesn’t even remember what the world sounds like, without the sound of hundreds of girls screaming, anymore.

The girl with the mic in the crown must have realized she was still clutching it because suddenly they are asked a new question, “Do you read fics together for inspiration?”

As the noise level rises once more as that thought enter everybody’s heads Colin leans over to Bradley.

“Hey, are you okey? I can say I was kidding if you want. It’s no problem,” he says low enough only to be heard by Bradley, and it might be exactly what he wants to hear, except—

Colin is wearing _that_ face.

Bradley groans before leaning forward to talk into his mic, the noise dying down slightly in anticipation. “Listen up, after this is over I want fifteen minutes before anything is put up on youtube or tumblr or twitter or whosits and whatsits so that I can call my mum. 'Cause if she has to hear it from my sister or something I won't be invited for Christmas. Alright? Alright,” he pauses to take a deep breath before throwing himself into what might be the biggest mistake in a long time. “Colin and I are together and have been since last spring when I climbed him like a tree ‘cause he was looking particularly delectable. We don’t have distinctive roles but I suppose Colin do end up topping a lot of the time. Once we nicked some clothes from costume and filmed a scene from one of the stories – not a dirty one, you hussies – and we were going to leave it in for the video diaries just to see what would happen, but I chickened out. And, yes, for christ’s sake, yes,” Bradley tugged on his sleeves and held his arms up, “I have got rope burns on my wrists! Happy?”

And judging by everyone’s reactions, they are very happy.

Bradley chances a look at Colin who is looking fairly stunned.

“Happy?” Bradley says again, just for them.

Colin grins. “Yes,” and leans in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of short, but I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Reviews are love!


End file.
